Café
by MetallicBlossoming
Summary: Era su droga, le gustaba tanto como ella. Pero empezaba a hacerse preguntas.


Bueno, este es mi primer fic aquí, espero que lo disfruteís.

Intenté hacer algo corto, ya que normalmente me enrrollo como una persiana. ^^

Lo siento chicas, pero no hay lemon. En el próximo, quizá xDD

Pareja: LituaniaxBelarús

Palabras: Según un contador de internet: 956

Rate: K+ (Aunque creo que no hay nada fuerte)

Uso de nombres de países:

Lituania: Toris  
Belarús: Natalya  
Polonia: Feliks  
**_ **

Café

El olor de aquel líquido invadía la sala, impulsándole a seguirlo hasta la cocina. Se dirigió hacia allí despacio, con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro. Sus ojos se encontraron con esa cafetera vieja, y su mente se inundó de recuerdos agridulces: unos labios fríos que apenas sonreían, una piel suave, gélida y blanca como el mármol. Con gesto abstraído comprobó que el café estuviera listo y lo sirvió con cuidado en una taza de cristal mientras lo observaba caer.

Amaba el café. Lo amaba casi tanto como a ella. Él amaba locamente a aquella mujer que amaba odiarle. Adoraba aquellos ojos fríos como el hielo, y aquel recipiente transparente y helado era lo único que conservaba de ella.

_"Prúebalo." Había dicho una vez, con sus ojos de hielo clavados en él, mientras le ofrecía la taza de la que ella misma había bebido. Y Toris bebió. Nunca una taza de café le supo tan bien en toda su vida. El sabor amargo contrastaba perfectamente con su situación, y ella lo sabía. Esa situación para la que no habría un final feliz, sobretodo para él._

El moreno se quedó pensativo, rememorando la forma en la que había ocurrido esto, el cómo llegó a esta situación, el por qué todavía soñaba con su pelo rubio casi blanco acariciándole las cicatrices de la espalda.

_Tras la mañana en la que compartió la taza de café con ella, bajar a desayunar con Natalya se convirtió en un hábito. Era el momento del día en que podía observarla sin temor a que le partiera los dedos o le lanzara un cuchillo. Ambos se sentaban, y, sin hablar disfrutaban del olor amargo y del color marrón de la bebida que hace tiempo había sido privilegio de reyes y reinas... Probablemente, hasta de sus propios reyes y reinas. Ella lo tomaba solo y con hielo. Él siempre había deseado echarle azucar y leche, para intentar aplacar el amargor de su vida, pero sabía de sobra que en cuanto lo hiciera, no volvería a ver las manos de ella tan cerca, a menos que portaran un arma. Así que se aguantó, y disfrutó del agridulce placer del café, comparable a la agridulce presencia de ella y a la imposibilidad de tocarla. _

_"Hoy Belarús se ha quedado dormida... Le haré yo el desayuno." Se dijo a sí mismo un día que la rubia no había aprecido todavía. Eso fue lo mejor y a la vez lo peor que podría haber hecho. El olor del café recién hecho la despertó, y tras probar el que había preparado el moreno, se acercó a él despacio y se sentó a su lado.  
"El café que prepara Lituania es el mejor" Un esbozo de sonrisa apareció en su pálido rostro, y Toris se enamoró aun más si cabe de ella, de esa ventisca feroz que destruía todo a su paso, de la Reina de las Nieves, hermosa y letal, que se había arraigado en su mente como una droga. Lentamente se acercó al moreno, entornando los ojos... Y súbitamente posó sus rosáceos labios sobre los de él, quitándolos y marchándose un instante después. Más tarde comprendería que la rubia sí que se echaba un poco de azúcar en el vaso, como una esperanza por conseguir a su hermano._

_Cuando Toris regresó a su casa, la helada letal volvió a visitarle. Su semblante duro, sus labios venenosos, sus ojos helados. Y la Reina de las Nieves le hizo suyo por completo. Le hizo adicto al cuerpo de ella y a su amargo brebaje, incluso le regaló una taza de cristal para tomarlo. Y, aunque el de ojos verdes sabía que esto sólo era un juego para ella, la seguía amando, seguía esperando oír un "te quiero" o un "Toris" simplemente._

_Pero, un día, Belarús no volvió. Su Reina de las Nieves se había centrado completamente en Ivan, abandonando sus estúpidos jueguecitos. Y la ansiedad crecía dentro del moreno, que tomaba café, su droga personal, a la vez que se regodeaba en su desdicha y sufrimiento durante un día tras otro. Estos eran los efectos secundarios del veneno que poseían los labios de la hermosa y fría dama invernal._

Observó la taza que tenía entre sus manos, que se calentaban con la amarga bebida, como un día de sol después de una noche nevada. Entonces, dejó la taza caer, romperse y derramar por el suelo todo el contenido. Ya era hora de seguir adelante y no mirar atrás.

Justo después unos golpes sonaron en la puerta, y, lejos de amedrentarse por que fuese ella la que llamaba, abrió sin dudar.

"Liet, hace como un frío super-horrible en tu casa." Los ojos del moreno se posaron sobre su visitante, un joven rubio de ojos verdes, sin bufanda y con un abrigo bastante fino. Lituania sonrió.  
"Te he dicho muchas veces que te pongas una bufanda, Feliks."  
"... Tu cara... Osea, Toris, es como si estuvieras sonriendo totalmente de verdad."  
"Lo estoy haciendo."  
"¡Que alegría más total!" Tras dar un saltito, el rubio miró a su alredeor mientras temblaba "Osea, vas a dejar que me muera de frío, ¿o qué?"  
"No, no, pasa y ten cuidado con los cristales... Te prepararé un chocolate caliente. Y dulce, muy dulce." El rubio sonrió mientras entraba.  
"Suena totalmente genial, Toris."

* * *

Hasta aquí llegó XD Creo que Feliks me ha salido con un habla demasiado pija, pero bueno xD Si sois buenos y me dejaís reviews, quizás haga uno en que salga Dark!Liet... ... Nah, haced lo que queraís, tengo ganas de escribirlo igual ^^  
Pues eso, críticas, elogios, tomatazos [aparece Romano con una red gigante y se prepara para cogerlos al vuelo] ... Y esas cosas, al boton donde pone "reviews" :3


End file.
